Los secretos de un gato negro
by DANIELA123
Summary: Ladybug y Cat Noir se enfrentan al nuevo akuma, un pequeño de tan solo 6 años, el cual extraña a su mamá. Ladybug aprenderá más de su gatito al ver como consuela al pequeño contandole de su propia experiencia con su madre.


Hola a todos bienvenidos, esta fue una pequeña idea que se me ocurrio mientras veia la serie. feliz lectura, espero la disfruten.

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat noir no me pertenece, todo es creación del increible Thomas Astruc

...

-Estamos en vivo y en directo, no se muevan son las noticias – la voz de Nadja Chamack resonaba en todas las televisoras de París - un nuevo akuma ha invadido París, conocido por el nombre de "Malchance" es capaz de destruir o inmovilizar a cualquier objeto o persona con solo tocarlo… se les recomienda a todos los ciudadanos permanecer en sus casas hasta que Ladybug y Cat Noir se hagan cargo de la situación.

….

Ladybug y Cat Noir ya se encontraban en escena, ambos héroes luchaban contra lo que parecía ser un niño de aproximadamente unos 6 años, su forma akumatizada se trataba de nada más y nada menos que un gato negro gigante, en su mano izquierda cargaba el objeto akumatizado. un pequeño peluche con representación del héroe Cat noir.

-creo que eres su favorito gatito

-bueno m'lady que te digo, soy un gato encantador …. ¡CUIDADO! – Los héroes esquivaban y corrían por las desoladas calles de París en busca de un buen escondite para formular un plan. Al final dieron con un callejón y unos cuantos botes de basura.

Se aseguraron de que el Akuma los perdiera de vista y se volvieron el uno al otro respirando pesadamente.

-este akuma en definitiva es uno de los más difíciles hasta el momento – Ladybug se volvió a su compañero – los niños siempre parecen ser los más difíciles.

Cat asintió ante esto, ambos recordaban lo difícil que fue la batalla con "la titiritera", y lo cerca que estuvieron de perder contra ella y Hawk Moth.

\- ¿tienes algún plan Mi lady?

-mmmm, es un akuma muy diferente a los otros, pero si su poder es la destrucción y si se hace llamar "Malchance" solo hay una forma de contrarrestar sus ataques…

-con su opuesto, la buena suerte – Cat quedó pensando un momento después – supongo que esto es trabajo para ti, dos personas en representación de la mala suerte no suenan exactamente como un _rrrronroneo._

Ladybug rodo los ojos, los chistes de gatos en definitiva no eran su fuerte… ella se aseguró de que el villano no estuviera cerca y se preparo para invocar su poder.

-¡AMULETO ENCANTADO!

\- ¿Qué?

-siempre me ha gustado más el peluche de Ladybug que el mío, aunque no se como pueda ayudarnos esto – efectivamente el amuleto encantado arrojo un peluche de Ladybug de la misma edición del Cat noir que el villano tenía en sus manos - ¿Cuál es el plan?

Ladybug se direccionó a todas partes buscando alguna señal de lo que debería hacer con el objeto, pero no encontró nada.

-esperemos que la suerte nos guie – y con eso saco su yoyo y se balanceo por los edificios con dirección a donde el akuma estaba haciendo de las suyas. Cat noir la siguió.

….

-LADYBUG, CAT NOIR VENGAN A LUCHAR SU SUERTE NO SERÁ MÁS PODEROSA QUE LA MIA

Malchance hacia estragos por donde caminaba, destrozando vehículos, bicicletas, sillas, semáforos, carteles e inmovilizando a cualquier parisino que se le atravesara en su camino.

Ladybug y Cat noir lo seguían de cerca hasta que el villano se detuvo y giro a su dirección.

-AHÍ ESTAN – y con sus garras intentó atraparlos

Los héroes fueron más rápidos y se pararon en otro edificio.

-Adiós al ataque sorpresa, ¿cómo es posible que nos haya descubierto? Teníamos una buena distancia.

-Bueno mi Lady, los gatos tienen un buen olfato y muy buena audición también – Dijo Cat mientras señalaba sus orejas que a su vez las movía con gran facilidad.

-Claro, pero creo que tengo una idea – Ladybug miro nuevamente hacia donde el villano seguía intentando cazarlos, sus poderes se activaron y varios objetos fueron señalados en su visión – necesitamos que deje de destruir cosas, ¿crees que puedas contrarrestar su poder con el tuyo?

\- ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?

-necesitamos que suelte ese peluche, así que vamos a ocupar sus dos manos, si mi teoría es correcta, él no será capaz de destruirte o inmovilizarte ya que tus poderes son aun mayores que los que Hawk Moth le ha otorgado…

-así que puedo ser inmune a sus ataques

-este es el plan ….

…..

-SOY MALCHANCE MI SUERTE NO HA SIDO LA MEJOR, Y POR ESO ME ASEGURARE DE QUE TODOS TENGAN LA MISMA MALA SUERTE QUE YO.

-creo que no es correcto lo que estás haciendo pequeño niño

-CAT NOIR, TU SUERTE ES IGUAL DE MALA QUE LA MIA, PODREMOS SER EQUIPO.

-personalmente creo que tengo mucha suerte – Cat se encontraba en mitad de calle con su bastón en su mano derecha y el amuleto encantado en la otra – lo del gato negro a veces puede engañar. ¿Por qué no te acercas y dialogamos un poco? Ya sabes de gato a gato.

Malchance se abalanzó sobre el héroe atrapándolo en su mano derecha con gran facilidad, Cat noir no hizo ninguna repulsa, solo espero a quedar a la altura del akuma.

\- ¿sabes? Siempre he pensando que debe de haber un equilibrio, mi compañera Ladybug es la buena suerte.

-VOY A DESTRUIR TODA LA BUENA SUERTE.

Cat sonrió astutamente, el plan iba a la perfección – que me dices de este tierno peluche de mi dulce dama, es perrrrfecto ¿no crees? – Cat colocó el peluche de su dama a todo el frente del villano, su ira fue predecible, así que lo lanzó de tal manera que lo pudiera atrapar con la otra mano, donde se encontraba el objeto akumatizado.

Él plan salió a la perfección, el akuma fue engañado, al momento de agarrar el peluche de Ladybug para destruirlo, el gato negro cayo de su mano y Ladybug lo atrapó exitosamente; después de ello solo fue cuestión de hacer su rutina para purificar el akuma y que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-ganamos – ambos chocaron puños

-¡THOMAS! – Un hombre corrió hacia donde estaba el pequeño, Ladybug y Cat noir miraron como el hombre mayor abrazaba al niño – Oh hijo me alegra tanto que estés bien.

-papá – El chico comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su padre – lo siento.

-no te preocupes hijo, Ladybug y Cat noir te salvaron. – el niño, aunque todavía tenía lagrimas miro a los héroes, pero su mirada se volvió rápidamente a su padre.

Ladybug recogió el peluche con motivo de Cat noir y se lo entregó a su compañero – creo que es mejor que tu te encargues de este gatito – Cat noir miro el gatito negro en sus manos y sonrió a su compañera; la mayoría de las veces ella era la que se encargaba de reconfortar a las víctimas, pero esta situación pertenecía a él.

-Creo que esto es tuyo

El niño observó perplejo mientras el verdadero Cat noir le regresaba su peluche, él lo aceptó y sonrió. – gracias Cat noir.

Cat asintió, pero el chico, aunque sonreía un poco, su mirada seguía perdida, algo realmente estaba afectando al pequeño, El padre de Thomas colocó una mano en el hombro de Cat en señal de que sería bueno una pequeña charla y luego se dirigió unos pasos a donde estaba Ladybug mirando todo; se paro justo al lado de ella.

Cat se arrodilló junto al niño - ¿veo que te gustan los gatos negros? – Cat decidió romper el hielo, quizá hablando de gatos se sentiría más cómodo.

-bueno en realidad, siempre te he admirado Cat noir – el niño todavía seguía un poco apenado, pero Cat le brindo una de sus encantadoras y confiables sonrisas – creo que eres el héroe más increíble.

-Wow, pues, gracias amigo … pero dime, ¿no te molesta que sea un gato negro?

\- ¿Qué? Jamás, mis amigos dicen que Ladybug es más genial porque es de buena suerte, pero yo creo que tus poderes son increíbles, puedes destrozar cualquier cosa con solo tocarlo, y siempre estas listo para derrotar a los villanos y luchas con tu bastón y también puedes correr muy rápido.

El niño ahora parecía más emocionado, sus manos se movían para todas partes ilustrando todo lo que podía hacer Cat noir; Ladybug y el padre sonrieron mientras veían la escena frente a ellos.

-y eres muy buen compañero, siempre ayudas a Ladybug y no eres de mala suerte– el niño terminó de describir a su héroe, pero al momento su sonrisa volvió a caer – soy yo el que tiene mala suerte.

La expresión de Cat también cambió, era hora de saber que le pasaba al pequeño Thomas, colocó una de sus manos aguantadas en el hombro del chico - ¿quieres hablar sobre lo que sucedió antes del akuma? Quizá pueda ayudarte.

-Bueno …. mmm. mi papá y yo estábamos en el centro comercial comprando algunas cosas, para mi fiesta de cumpleaños, cumpliré 7 pasado mañana.

\- vaya, ya eres todo un hombre – el niño rio cuando Cat le añadió un par de cosquillas a su comentario -dime que más sucedió

-bueno, mi papá dice que me convertiré en un hombre muy fuerte, así como tú – Cat colocó su mano detrás del cuello, es un tic que normalmente usa cuando lo hacen sonrojarse o se apena (en el buen sentido) – así que mi fiesta tendría una temática de los héroes de París, compramos muchas bombas y serpentinas y gorros de cumpleaños y también mandamos a hacer un gran pastel.

-eso se escucha como una gran fiesta.

-sí, pero cuando volvíamos a casa, mi papi llamo a mi mami para contarle todos los preparativos de la fiesta; ella trabaja cuidando a los ancianos en un hospital. Mi mami me dijo hace un par de dias que tenia que salir de viaje porque unos ancianos de otra ciudad necesitaban cuidados muy importantes, y que ella volvería para mi fiesta, pero ….

El niño comenzó a quebrase y las lágrimas volvía a asomar, Cat noir inmediatamente lo recogió en un abrazo mientras el niño seguía contando en medio de lágrimas.

-pero cuando … llamó a mi papi, dijo que el trabajo le tomaría más días y que no creía que pudiera venir a mi fiesta …. Y yo no quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños sin mi mami -el niño siguió llorando mientras Cat lo apegaba más y hacia pequeños remolinos en su cabello. Mientras esperaba a que se calmara su mirada se desvió para darse cuenta que Ladybug y el padre de Thomas se encontraban tranquilamente a su lado.

El niño terminó con sus últimos sollozos y Cat le ayudó a secarse las lágrimas.

-te contaré un secreto – Cat noir se ganó al instante la mirada curiosa del niño y sonrió al ver que ya no habría más lágrimas, Cat tambien notó que Ladybug estaba al pendiente de su conversación así que decidió añadir – ni siquiera Ladybug sabe este secreto.

Ladybug rodó un poco los ojos al ver que su gatito estaba jugando con su curiosidad, realmente había muchas cosas que desconocían el uno del otro, comenzando por sus identidades, pero si un civil puede saber un secreto de su compañero ella también podía.

\- ¿ni siquiera Ladybug? – el niño preguntó tiernamente mientras señalaba a la chica en traje rojo.

-Ni siquiera ella – Cat respondió – no le he dicho esto a nadie, pero se que puedo confiar en que tu guardarás mi secreto.

-Lo guardaré por siempre – el pequeño se llevo una mano al corazón y juró y después miró a su papá – y papá tampoco dirá nada, lo prometemos.

-es una promesa – Cat sonrió y se acomodó, no sabía que tan buena idea sería abrir su corazón a un par de civiles, pero el riesgo valdría la pena si lograba que el pequeño sonriera – Cuando era niño, mi madre solía leerme cuentos para dormir, me gustaban más que todo los de los reyes y reinas que luchaban para defender su reino de los malvados dragones… ella siempre me abrazaba cuando había tormenta y no podía dormir o me cantaba para hacerme sentir mejor.

Cat recordaba perfectamente cuando era niño y pasaba esos agradables momentos con su mamá, no sabía si hablar sobre el amor de una madre iba en contra de las reglas, pero al ver tanto la mirada curiosa del niño y de su dama comprendió que iba por buen camino y no había nada mal.

-siempre me cantaba la canción del cumpleaños y me ayudaba a soplar las velas del pastel, recuerdo en mi cumpleaños número 12, que llegó a mi habitación y me llevó un desayuno sorpresa y una pequeña tarta de manzana, la más deliciosa que te puedas imaginar, pasé toda la tarde a su lado, riéndonos, recordando cumpleaños pasados y comiendo pastel – Cat rio un poco ante el recuerdo.

-mi mami se parece a la tuya Cat noir, también me ayuda a soplar las velas y me canta el cumpleaños y me lee historias para dormir; la he extrañado mucho desde que se fue a trabajar. – el niño abrazó a su gatito de peluche y se entristeció, Cat noir le dirigió la mirada al pequeño y sonrió.

-yo también extraño a la mía – el rostro de Ladybug Cayó al tiempo que su compañero dijo eso, muy en el fondo esperaba que solo fuera mentira y que solo lo dijo para ayudarle al pequeño Thomas. Pero su gatito no es un mentiroso Ladybug volvió a la realidad cuando oyó la inocente pregunta del niño.

\- ¿tu mami también está de viaje?

Cat sintió lentamente – así es, pero es un viaje muy largo y no se cuando la vuelva a ver.

\- ¿no has visto a tu mami en mucho tiempo?

-Thomy no hagas esas preguntas – reprendió el padre, Cat solo se volvió a el y le aseguro que todo estaba bien.

-no la he visto en mucho tiempo, pero sé que, aunque no esté conmigo siempre la llevaré en el corazón – El héroe de París suspiro pesadamente tratando de no parecer afectado – tu mami esta siendo una heroína, esta ayudando a personas que necesitan de cuidados especiales, y se que ella no quería perderse tu fiesta… pero la volverás a ver muy pronto. Y cuando la veas tienes que prometerme algo

\- Prometido

-cuando la veas dale el abrazo más grande del mundo y dile cuanto la amas.

-Claro que sí, y también le puedo dibujar una tarjeta y puedo mostrarle los regalos que me dieron y podemos jugar los tres. – el niño si estaba más animado, sabía que su madre volvería y estaba feliz, pero después de saber la historia de su héroe quizá era momento para que él lo animara.

-mi papi me dijo una vez que las personas que ya no están con nosotros, van al cielo y se convierten en ángeles que cuidan de nosotros – el niño cogió la mano enguantada de Cat y le dio el mayor apretón que pudo – se que tu madre es una super heroína.

Cat sonrió al chico y lo envolvió en otro fuerte abrazo

-yo se que ella lo es – le susurró – gracias Thomas, tu también eres un héroe.

-quiero ser como tú algún día

Ambos se separaron y el chico se acercó a su padre y le susurró algo en el oído, el señor asintió y sacó de la bolsa que cargaba dos tarjetas y una pequeña caja. Le entregó una tarjeta a cada uno y la caja se la dio a Cat noir.

-sé que están muy ocupados salvando París, pero me encantaría que pudieran asistir a mi fiesta, nos vamos a divertir mucho – Efectivamente en sus manos tenían las tarjetas de invitación, ambos sonrieron y asintieron – y esta caja tiene los mejores chocolates de todo París, mi mami siempre dice que un chocolate y un gran abrazo te ayuda a sentir mejor.

\- ¿enserio me quieres dar esto?

-Si, muchas gracias por hacerme sentir mejor y por contarme tu secreto, siempre lo voy a guardar

-Te lo agradezco mucho Thomas, serías un héroe Extraordinario - Cat miro la tarjeta en sus manos – y estaremos puntualmente en tu fiesta ¿Cierto m'Lady?

-así es.

Él chico se reunió nuevamente con su padre, este se acercó nuevamente a los héroes y le estrecho la mano al gato negro.

-Muchas gracias por todo y te lo agradecemos de corazón Cat noir

-no hay problema, siempre es un placer.

Thomas y su padre se despidieron finalmente de los héroes y emprendieron rumbo a casa, el pequeño ahora daba pequeños saltos mientras hablaba enérgicamente sobre todo lo que le haría a su madre para su regreso, al final se perdieron de vista.

Ladybug y Cat noir se quedaron mirando la tierna escena, pero una suave advertencia llego desde los aretes de Ladybug.

-creo que es nuestra señal para separarnos M´lady

Cat noir desplegó su bastón listo para saltar, pero Ladybug lo detuvo en un abrazo.

-¿mi mi .. Lady?

-tenemos patrulla esta tarde, te estaré esperando en el mismo lugar de siempre

-ahí estaré sin falta. – Ladybug deshizo su abrazo y lista para emprender camino se volvió de nuevo a su compañero.

-gracias Cat noir.

Cat se quedó atónito en su lugar porque le estaría agradeciendo su dama, una nueva señal de su miraculous lo sacó de sus pensamientos y supo que era la señal para irse.

….

Mas tarde

Cat noir llegó temprano a la torre Eiffel, después de haber alimentado a Plagg y darse un buen baño decidió salir antes para ver el atardecer. Cat recordó cuando salía a ver los atardeceres con su madre, ella decía que el cielo sonríe cuando se llena de colores… ese pensamiento hizo que la una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro del héroe.

\- ¿pensativo gatito? – Cat se volvió rápidamente a su dama

-siempre he pensado que los atardeceres son hermosos.

Ladybug se acomodó al lado de su gatito y vio que tenia algo en su mano

\- ¿esa es?

-la caja de chocolates, siempre he pensado que es mejor cuando se comparten, se que Thomas estaría feliz de que no sea solo yo quien los disfrute.

Cat noir abrió la caja y permitió que la chica cogiera unos cuantos para ya después comer él

-mmm están deliciosos. Thomas tenía razón los chocolates están increíbles.

Ladybug sonrió mientras veía como Cat cogía unos cuantos más y se los saboreaba con gusto.

-Realmente ayudaste mucho a ese pequeño

-bueno, es nuestro trabajo mi Lady, siempre ayudar al que nos necesitan.

-creo que hiciste más que eso, nos has demostrado un punto de vista diferente…. Ella estaría orgullosa de ti.

Cat dejó de comer los chocolates al instante, dejo escapar un suspiro y miró al atardecer - ¿realmente crees eso Ladybug?

La chica lo rodeo con sus brazos, Cat le devolvió el abrazo rápidamente mientras pensaba en todos los buenos momentos que pasó con su madre, sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba soltando lágrimas, el recuerdo de su madre siempre era lo más preciado que guardo en su corazón; ahora esos recuerdos junto con su dama eran todo lo que necesitaba para recordar lo afortunado que era.

Ladybug sintió como su traje era mojado por las silenciosas lagrimas de su compañero, quizá no sabía tanto de su gatito como creía, pero después de este día estuvo más que segura que siempre estaría ahí para el y de lo orgullosa que era al tenerlo a su lado.

-estoy segura de eso gatito.

Y así permanecieron en su abrazo mientras la noche ocupaba su lugar en la hermosa ciudad del amor.

FIN

...

Eso fue todo, espero hayan disfrutado de la historia, siempre me ha parecido hermoso cuando Adrien recuerda a su madre.. así que bueno, eso es todo.

No te olvides de dejar tu comentario, me haría feliz saber sus opiniones.

bye bye :)


End file.
